Patent Literature 1, for example, describes a technique of processing a captured image of a periphery of a vehicle captured with a camera mounted on the vehicle, to provide an occupant of the vehicle with the image.
In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, the first capture unit is arranged to capture a horizontally long image, and the second capture unit is arranged to capture a vertically long image. Then, a feature point existing on the road surface is extracted from the image captured with the second capture unit, and the tilt angle of the imaging axis relative to the travel direction of a vehicle is changed depending on the vehicle speed to make the tracking of the extracted feature point easy.